Vlad
early life sent to a orphanage like his sister vicky. V was always alone nothing different about him except that he was born as a vampire and he aged like any other human. he was always alone becuase he didnt want to hurt anyone so he fed in the forest. he was smart for his age so he excelled in school just like his sister. his adoptive parents loved him like his sister but he never told her what he is but his parents knew. after she was turn by their father he told her what he was . he doesnt have any powers but the only thing is super strength. his sister taught him some fighting skills and how to use a sword and axe. skill fast regineration, very great strength , very fast speed, shadow wielder( uses the shadows to make weapons mostly it's the axe and can change his form but rarly ) meeting ella v liked ella when he first saw her and loved her moment she told about her life's story and how she was a naturly born vampire like he was. over time they got married visiting the shadow realm after they got married ella showed them her home the shadow realm. he was shock at the fortress that she lived in and now knew that he was the king of this realm. the shadows didnt like it at all so they try to get rid of him. ella gave him the powers of a shadow wielder but there was one problem he lost control of the shadow form making him a demon. ella and vicky was went frantick when this happened so without thinking they combined their powers to make a powerful seal. after the seal , v reverted back to his human form and was out cold . v was out for 2 weeks before he woke,ella and vicky brought v back to the human world after he went out. the seal they put on him was the shape of a moon and a sun entertwining. this seal is over his heart. marcus and ella during the birth of his 'son' marcus v realized that the son was not his but he treated marcus like he was. later after the shipping off marcus to vicky for training. v confronted ella on who marcus's father really was but ella was not talking and so v asked for a divorce or tell him who ella cheated with to keep the marriage going. ella still would not tell who the person is so now they are going to divorce sooner or later. death of vlad years later with anger and arguements vlad's seal broke under stress and anger at his wife . he became a demon once more and ella ,not having enough power to create a powerful seal, was force to kill him and with tears running down her face she cut off his head. she found a amulet later after he fell to the ground. the amulet was shaped like a bat and had a blood stone in the middle and she realized what broke the seal completely. undead vlad Vlad was revived in the underworld and became the ace of the Queen. after returning from the dead he has now desires the death of ella and those kin to her. he kills without mercy and is most ruthless out of all the demons that serve under the Queen. relationships and family ella (wife pending on divorce) vicky(sister) violet(niece) marcus(son but he is not the biological to vlad) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Married Category:GothGirl123